Something Missing
by Tazziedevi1
Summary: Gumball has a pretty good life, some might say he even has a perfect life. So why does Gumball feel like this, what can be missing in the sugary prince's perfect life. Who has the answers to Gumballs sorrows? Could it be a lone vampire king in the dead of the night? A/N Just a little one shot I thought of


Something's missing

Prince Gumball considered himself very lucky; he had a happy and healthy kingdom that loved him. He had the beautiful Fionna and her sister Cake at his beck and call to help him and his kingdom when needed; even the Ice queen added a little excitement to his life, albeit terrifying him to his gummy core in the process. Yet something was missing from his life, something that the sugary prince just could not figure out. Yes the Prince, for all his knowledge could not fathom why he felt like dirt. When he was just about to sleep and he would look across his bed and see that he was alone a deep pain would form in his heart almost bringing him to tears and Prince Gumball did not have the foggiest clue why.

The Prince started to spend days locked in his immense library, looking through every medical book he could find to see if there was any sickness or disease that displayed these symptoms. But unbelievingly there was no book that could explain his pain. So Gumball went to the doctor and told him of this ailment but the doctor had no clue either so Gumball accepted his fate without even understanding what it was.

It wasn't until weeks later that Gumball had an inkling of what was wrong. When local prankster and personal annoyer Marshall Lee flew up to his balcony at night in the hopes of scaring the prince, instead he got a shock as he walked into the Prince's spacious bedroom and saw Gumball crying in a heap on his bed.

"Hey Barnibus, what's wrong dude?" Marshall asked concern laced through his voice. For even though one of his favourite past times is causing the Prince distress, they were still pretty close, most of the time.

"Just leave me alone Marshall" Gumball replied meekly

"C'mon dude I've known you for years and I have never seen you like this so tell me" Marshall sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Gumball's shoulder. Gumball sat up next to Marshall and muttered something incomprehensible even to Marshall's vampire ears "What?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Gumball shouted pushing off Marshalls hand and jumping off the bed "I don't know okay, I Just don't know"

Marshall looked very confused "How do you not know if it upsets you this much?"

"I don't know why I feel like this okay?"

"Uhh okay, explain to me how you feel?"

Gumball sighed and sat down next to Marshall again "I guess my heart hurts a lot"

"What kind of hurt is it?

"Umm it just feels really heavy like no matter what I do it feels like it's being weighed down by a thousand bricks"

"Anything else" Marshall put his hand on top of Gumballs

"It sometimes feels like my blood is boiling and I've got this heavy feeling in my stomach"

"Okay and when do you feel this?"

"Whenever I'm alone and when Fionna tells me about her and..."

"Her and...? Come on Gummy I can't help you if you don't help me understand"

"Okay" Gumball lets out a shaky sigh "I also feel it whenever Fionna tells me about her and y...you" It clicked in Marshall's brain '_so that's why_', a smirk became plastered onto Marshall's face

"I think I know what's wrong with you _Gummy_" Marshall purred the last part squeezing Gumball's hand

"What you do? What is it?" Gumball asked excitedly

"Oh it sounds like you are a little jealous"

"Jealous? Jealous of whom?"

"Think real hard Gumball, you'll probably get it eventually" Marshall said with a wink before flying off through the balcony door and up into the cool, night sky. _Jealous? What did he mean by that? Why did he leave?_ These questions circled through his head until he remembered how close he was sitting and how his hands were on top of his, how he could still feel the heat of a blush on his face and he had that arrogant smirk on his face that always drives Gumball crazy.

"What but I can't like...Him" Gumball told himself a sinking feeling developing in his stomach. "I'm too tired for this, I should get some shut eye" with that Gumball rested his head on his marshmallow pillow and try as he might he could not get settle the confusing thoughts of Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Sire it's time to get up now" Peppermint Maid's voice rang through the bedroom rousing a very sleep deprived Prince from his not so deep slumber.

"Urgh...I'll...be down there in a sec" Gumball let out a yawn "Just give me a minute"

"As you wish sire" Peppermint Maid closed the door gently and walked off to continue doing her many chores. Gumball had a very cold shower to try and waken him up a little before putting on his royal attire and heading down stairs to breakfast.

"Master come quickly there is a surprise waiting for you" Peppermint Maid exclaimed before dragging him off to the dining hall.

"What is it?"

"Just wait and see wait and see" Peppermint Maid than pushed Gumball through the doors that lead into the dining hall with a surprising amount of force and waiting for him there was a table covered with strawberries and watermelon and other red foods. Floating on top of it all was a certain vampire king with a very proud smirk on his face.

"Marshall Lee? What are you doing here?" Gumball was truly shocked, he did not expect this

"Well I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd drop by with some breakfast"

"Who let you in?"

"That stripy maid of yours let me in, she looked very glad that I had handled breakfast, Gumball you should probably like let her have a day off sometime"

"I try but she says she is alright so I can't exactly force her to have a vacation"

"Well you kinda can since you're the prince and everything, anyway let's eat I'm starving"

"And we don't want that now do we" Gumball quipped with a bit of a proud grin

"Yeah I might get so hungry that I could drain you dry" Marshall suggestively wriggled his eyebrows before going up to Gumballs face and breathed in his scent "You smell like a girl, has anyone told you that?"

"SURPSISINGLY NO! No one has said that now can you back off" Gumball tried to back away but his back hit a wall

"C'mon face it dude you gotta thing for me don't try to hide it" Marshall whispered this into Gumball's ear, licking his ear lobe with his forked tongue

Gumball shuddered and tried to suppress a blush "Even if I had" Gumball gulped "romantic feelings for you, it would not matter I mean you are courting Fionna and I do not wish to get in the way" Gumball pushed Marshall away from him trying to stop himself from tearing up. Marshall on the other hand had the most dumbfounded look on his face. An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments before it was interrupted by peals of laughter

"HAHAHAHA you...you honestly thought that her and I AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Marshall was beside himself with tears streaming down his face "AHAHAHAHA this is priceless"

"What in globs name are you laughing about?"

"Marshall stopped laughing as soon as he began "Gummy, Fionna and I are not going out"

"You're not?"

"No, EWWW that's gross, that'd be like dating my sister, glob Barnibus I thought you were meant to be smart"

"So you're not dating Fionna?"

"No, look even if I didn't see her as like a little sister there's already someone who I like"

"Oh, who? Gumball was almost too afraid to ask, because he may have been looking at this in totally the wrong way and may end up getting hurt even more

"Well let me describe him, he has pink everything, he's probably the smartest and most stupid person I've ever met and he blushes over everything" Gumball who was blushing more fiercely than the sun pulled Marshall towards him, colliding their lips together. Marshall pushed Gumball into the wall and prodded his tongue against the princes sugary lips seeking entrance Gumball granted it allowing Marshall's tongue to explore his mouth tasting his mouth. They continued on like this for several minutes before Gumball had to gasp for air.

"How was that?" Marshall asked with a smirk

"That was...something" Gumball managed to gasp out

"Do you wanna do something again?"

"Yeah just give me a min..." Gumball collapsed onto Marshall's shoulder, Marshall started to panic before he heard snoring. Chuckling to himself Marshall picked up his prince and flew him up to his bedroom, forcing Peppermint maid to take a break for the day. While looking at his sleeping prince Marshall vowed that he would kiss away any bad thought and protect him against anything before placing a kissing him on the forehead and made a silent promise to return at night.

Gumball woke up several hours later to find he was alone once more. But instead of the usual heavy feeling that resided in his heart he felt lighter and he finally understood what was missing in his sweet little life.

_FIN _


End file.
